


A Teacher Does Her Job

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Almost everyone is just mentioned, chameleon fix it, except for caline, ml salt, salt fic, she's the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Mll. Bustier does her job and makes sure all her students are okay with the seat change, and contacts a mother about why her daughter suddenly claims to have hearing problems…





	A Teacher Does Her Job

Caline Bustier frowned at the class when Marinette stood there, looking confused. Lila stood up, opening her mouth but the teacher lifted her hand and said firmly,

“One second Lila.” Caline placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. “Alya, I thought you asked Marinette if she was okay with moving to the back.” Alya blinked.

“Well… she’s usually-”

“Marinette- is your issue no one asked you if you were okay with moving to the back?” Caline interrupted her student and Marinette blinked but slowly nodded. “Alya, you’re now moved to the back.” Caline smiled at the girl who looked taken aback.

“But-” Alya began. “I want to be near my friends!”

“And you didn’t think Marinette would want the same thing?” asked Caline. Alya froze, while the rest of the class looked at each other in confusion.

“Mll. Bustier-” Lila began but Caline shook her head.

“Lila, we will, of course, accommodate you, but I am busy right now,” she said firmly. “Alya, and Nino as well- why did Nino move to Marinette’s seat?” Both teens went red and Marinette looked incredibly hurt, making Caline frown at them even more. “Well then, it looks like I’m doing a complete seat change for everyone.

“What?” asked the entire class. Caline nodded firmly.

“If no one can be respectful of others and instead seems all too willing to shove someone to the back without their agreement, we are changing all of the seats. I’ve had issues with them for a while but since everyone seemed comfortable I never bothered changing it.” Caline said, feeling very displeased at her class who all seemed to eye Marinette just then. “And do not dare blame this on Marinette. It was your choice to basically estrange her from her friends, and it is on your shoulders.” Everyone looked embarrassed… except for Lila who looked annoyed. Caline frowned deep at that.

She hadn’t noticed any disability in her file and had double checked when Lila claimed to have it. She had sent an email to her mother asking, and explaining the tale Lila told- a tale that did not sit well with Caline but she didn’t want to accuse a student of lying. She had also included a small recording she had taken of the tale- she was very familiar with how some parents refused to believe the worst of their children given she had Chloe in her class and wanted to nip and disagreement in the bud.

“Now- Nathaneal, I know you do pay attention even if you’re doodling but Ivan is much too tall to see around…” she began and rearranged the classroom. Soon, she had the taller students in the back, and the shorter ones up front. She took a moment to remove Adrien from Lila’s side as well. She had a nasty feeling about if Lila had lied and wanted to make sure that Lila did not get to sit next to the famous model. By the sharp look and pout from Lila, Caline had a bad feeling about the entire thing in general.

Adrien was now sitting next to Nino again, a row up from the front and on the other side of the classroom from Lila. Next to Lila sat Max. Marinette and Alya remained sitting together- a row higher then they were last time, and away from Adrien and Nino. Chloe she had also moved away from Adrien, despite her protests, and Sabrine was moved away from Chloe.

Caline was rather pleased she had dug up a few rules about what the mayor could and couldn’t do regarding budgets and hiring positions at schools. Next time she saw Sabrina’s handwriting on Chloe’s homework… she was going to have fun.

“Excellent, now-” the phone they kept in the class to connect to the principal began ringing and Caline sighed, before picking it up.

“Caline, Mll. Rossi has arrived and we’ve discovered some… facts.”

“Oh?” asked Caline in confusion.

“Apparently Miss Lila Rossi lied to both us and her mother about being away the last few months and was in fact skipping. As well, Lila does not have any disability and never met Jagged Stone.”

“I see. I’ll send her up to speak with you and her mother.” Caline promised. She hung up the phone and smiled at the class. “Lila, your mother is in the principal’s office. I contacted her about your disability and asked for clarification. She’s just arrived.” Lila went pale and swallowed audibly as she shakingly stood. The rest of the class looked confused at one another as Caline stood. “I’ll escort you. Class, read the book we have for Literature please!” Caline followed Lila to the principal’s office and let her go in before heading right back to class. No one was reading and were in fact all talking, though Alya and Marinette were hugging so hopefully things were figured out.

Caline continued her lesson for a good hour before the door was opened and Lila along with her mother and M. Damocles- both looking very annoyed.

“Lila has something to say.” M. Damocles said to the class, sounding very upset.

“…I lied about meeting all of those celebrities and about my disability.” Lila said, not looking up from the ground. The entire class went quiet and stared. “I’m sorry.”

“Lila won’t be in school for the rest of today or tomorrow while we deal with her missing months of school.” Mll. Rossi said. The three left soon after and Caline went back to work, as the entire class whispered in shock.

Caline had a feeling that an akuma may be born from this, but she also felt very pleased that none of her students were extremely negatively affected by what had occurred- other then Lila but she did bring it upon herself…

**Author's Note:**

> Written cause the teacher annoyed me to much here, and it’s her job to do seat changes and stuff. She should have stepped in sooner- and honestly? A disability would be on record for Lila so it’s easy for the teacher to check. The fact she didn’t… bad teacher. Very bad teacher. So I redeemed her.


End file.
